Me Rindo
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Porque seguramente sería el más oscuro de sus secretos y sólo dos personas lo conocían. "—Sólo tú. —" "—¿Sólo yo? —". ¡One-shot!


**Me Rindo.**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Rumiko Takahashi. ¿Si fuera mío ya saben lo que pasaría, no?

* * *

Las personas mentían, eso lo había ido aprendiendo con los años pero más que nada lo había aprendido allí, en ese lugar, en el Sengoku-Jidai. Las personas mentían, engañaban, envenenaban el alma ajena y no sentían remordimiento. Y ella, claramente, con el tiempo había aprendido a hacer aquello, su alma pura simple y sencillamente, se manchó.

 _Rendirse._

Esa palabra compuesta por ocho letras, tres vocales y cinco consonantes era la más utilizada por todos, no importaba la raza: Humano, hanyou o youkai. Todos se rendían con algo en algún momento.

" _Rendirse es lo más fácil que hay"_

Siempre escuchaba aquello. De la boca del que no se había rendido y daba un estupendo regaño, y del rendido que resultaba ser el receptor de ese mismo regaño.

 _Era mentira._

Rendirse no era lo más fácil que hay. El rendirse era la última de las opciones para alguien que lo había dado todo por una causa en especial el rendirse resultaba difícil y devastador. Lo más doloroso, posiblemente. Soltó un suspiro, y en su situación, el rendirse sólo traía un resultado, uno oscuro, la decepción y, lo más probable, la muerte. Dio un respingo, al tiempo que una dolorosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Su corazón, al igual que su mente, se habían rendido hace mucho, más que nada, el errante era su corazón, su maldito corazón.

 _¿Y ella que podía hacer?_

 _Nada._

Simple y sencillamente no podía hacer nada, aunque su alma gobernara a su cuerpo, aunque al ver a alguien en peligro su espíritu y sus instintos dirigiera a su cuerpo en cuanto viera a alguien inocente, a pesar de que pareciera que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para ganar la batalla contra ese ser tan cruel que resultaba ser Naraku, ella ya se había rendido hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tal vez mucho tiempo antes de la muerte de Kagura, ¿Qué más daba? Si ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

 _Ella se había rendido y sólo una persona lo sabía. Era irónico, realmente irónico._

Fue en uno de sus tantos viajes en busca de los fragmentos de la perla Shikon, se encontraban cansados y gracias a alguna santidad habían logrado llegar hasta una aldea en la cual fueron bien recibidos – gracias a una de la estafas de Miroku – y en donde les habían dejado pasar la noche, en cierto punto podría decir que aquella aldea había sido acogedora, y era hermosa a la vista. Era de noche, no lograba conciliar el sueño y al notar que su insomnio no desaparecería prefirió salir a caminar un poco, una vez decidida – y sin hacer siquiera el más mínimo de los ruidos -, salió de la cabaña, recordando en ese mismo instante el precioso lago que había a unos metros antes del pueblo. Y así es como terminó hincada en uno de los bordes del precioso lago, con la vista fija en el agua cristalina a luz de luna, con las puntas de sus dedos acariciando la superficie del líquido, haciendo pequeñas ondas. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en los más oscuros.

"— _A pesar de todo no pudimos evitar que Shippo saliera herido…o que esa niña muriera. — "_

Fue uno de sus pensamientos esa fría noche, los demás no los recordaba con claridad. De la nada una fuerte ráfaga la azotó, y el viento trajo consigo nubarrones. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba de pie, con su mirada perdida, enfrente de su encarnación, la cual era rodeada por sus características serpientes caza-almas, su mirada como siempre fría, como el hielo. Sintió la penetrante mirada de su rival sobre todo su ser. No, de su ex-rival, porque ella se había rendido en el intentar conquistar el corazón de Inuyasha.

 _Y en ese momento una realidad nueva la golpeó. Fue allí cuando su mente entendió lo que realmente era rendirse._

—¿A estas horas de la noche se te ocurre andar por el bosque? —cuestionó con frialdad. No es como si le interesara el bienestar de su rival.

Una sonrisa vacía se formó en su rostro de quinceañera. —¿Yo soy tu reencarnación, verdad Kikyo? —pregunto absorta en sus pensamientos.

La sacerdotisa no comprendía esa pregunta tan repentina.

—Todos dicen eso, y Kaede no tiene dudas, asique asumo que sí, lo eres. —contestó.

—Pero eso no significa que yo sea tú, ¿Verdad? —dijo a la nada.

—Verdad. —consintió con seriedad. —¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —cuestiono con cierta irritación.

—Pues a que…—hiso una pausa, pensando un poco. —Que a pesar que por fuera parecemos idénticas por dentro somos completamente diferentes y aun así de entre todas las personas posiblemente tú me entiendes mejor. —finalizó con cierto disgusto.

—Lo dudo mucho, niñita. —dijo con soberbia.

—De todas formas te lo diré. —dijo ignorando el malicioso comentario. —Me rindo. —soltó sin balbuceos.

Por unos momentos – irrepetibles momentos – la seriedad junto con la frialdad, dignas de témpano de hielo, desaparecieron del rostro pálido y los ojos marrones, dejando a la vista una expresión de confusión y sorpresa, ambas acompañadas de la más genuina incredulidad. No se lo creía. ¿Esa era su tan nombrada reencarnación? ¿La misma que le robó sus almas en su primer encuentro? ¿La misma que le había frustrado su intento de llevarse a Inuyasha al infierno? ¿La valiente chica que la salvo del veneno del infeliz de Naraku? ¿La misma que peleaba ferozmente al lado del hanyou? No, no podía ser esa valiente chica no podía ser la misma que estaba enfrente de ella con la mirada perdida y le decía aquello.

 _Que se rendía…_

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto atónita.

—A eso mismo me refiero, a que me rindo. —dijo calmadamente. Sin sentimiento notorio en su voz. —Me rindo, en toda la extensión de la palabra. —añadió con suavidad.

Observo lejanamente la expresión desentendida de la sacerdotisa, cosa que le causaba cierta risa, que recordase nunca había visto ese tipo de mueca en el frio rostro blanquecino.

—Me rindo ante Naraku, ante ti. —continuó diciendo. —Mi mente y me corazón se han rendido. Mi mente se ha rendido ante el cansancio de una batalla que la hace temer y mi corazón se ha rendido al entender que nunca te podrá vencer en la lucha por el amor de Inuyasha. —dijo con cierta tristeza en su hablar.

—¿Qué hay de tu alma? —pregunto por inercia. _—Esto ha de ser una broma. —_ pensó la miko no muerta.

—¿Mi alma…?—repitió un tanto confundida. Luego de unos segundos sonrió. —Oh, pues, yo ante quien verdaderamente me rindo es mi alma. —confesó.

Y toda la confusión desapareció del rostro de la mujer de lacios y largos cabellos negros. Con que era eso. Entonces por el tiempo que le quedase en ese mundo podía estar tranquila, pensó con cierto alivio – que no admitiría que sentía – al saber que la azabache no se echaría atrás, no ahora, no lo haría sin su alma no lo deseaba así.

—Entonces significa que no te rindes. —dijo con la frialdad que le caracterizaba.

—Pues, a menos que mi alma deje de luchar, supongo que no. —comentó con suavidad. —Para rendirme completamente mi alma, corazón y mente deben de estar de acuerdo y armonía, ¿No? —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Tu alma nunca se rendirá. —expresó la pelinegra. Ignorando el hecho de que había dicho lo que la quinceañera pensaba.

—Y es por ello que me rindo ante ella. —dijo con seriedad.

Eso fue lo último que dijo, y ante el silencio proveniente de la sacerdotisa comprendió que su extrañamente reconfortante conversación se daba por terminada, finalmente cada quien se iría por un camino diferente.

—Sólo tú. —dijeron de repente al unísono.

Ambas se sorprendieron…

—¿Sólo yo? —cuestionaron a dúo.

Y lentamente cada una sonrió a su manera.

—Eres la única que sabe mi "secreto". —dijo resaltando su última palabra.

—¿Al igual que tú el mío? —interrogó la fría mujer.

La azabache tan sólo asintió antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar de regreso a la aldea al tiempo que la sacerdotisa mayor era llevada por las serpientes caza-almas.

Porque seguramente sería el más oscuro de sus secretos y sólo dos personas lo conocían.

 _Y ese era el que ellas se rendían._

* * *

 **Tan…Tan…Tan…**

 **¡Eme aquí con nuevo one-shot! Que en realidad pretendía ser un Drabble pero bueno~**

 **Hadku: ¡Me quieres decir, ¿Cuál es la maldita idea de este fic, psicópata?!**

 **Pues en realidad ya ni recuerdo (xD) pero esto fue el fruto de recreos sin crédito en el celular y sólo el blog de notas de mi lindo móvil a mano (20 minutos cada día de las últimas tres semanas) pero…¡Hey! Miren el lado bueno, le di un papel pasable a Kikyo esta vez**

 **Hadku: ¿Y eso por qué? ¬¬**

 **¿Mi buena acción del año…? ¡Lo que sea! ¿Qué tal me quedo? ¡Perdonen lo horrores ortográficos, falta de sinónimos y mala gramática! Ya saben que soy demasiado descuidada cuando voy apurada y ahora mismo no tengo ese bendito tiempo para corregirlo. ¡Y ya sé que aún no he actualizado mi fic "La Guardiana de las Puertas del Tiempo" pero estoy a mitad de capitulo! Y tomen en cuenta mi falta de internet (ahora lo pedí prestado)**

 **Me acabo de dar cuenta que es mi primer one-shot de InuYasha que publico este año O3O**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir me retiro.**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**

 **¡Sugu ni!**


End file.
